


Let yourself Be Enchanted

by Laisaxrem



Series: This is Us (english version) [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Life, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Short One Shot, dad kakashi, pregnant sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: A very pregnant Sakura has grievances to present to her husband.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Megumi (OC), Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Megumi (OC), Hatake Megumi (OC) & Yoru (OC)
Series: This is Us (english version) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Let yourself Be Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let yourself Be Enchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070451) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem). 



> DATE: Thursday, 6th June 1690  
> TITLE: Ever Ever After - Carrie Underwood

It had been a light day for Kakashi. A light week, actually. Sasuke had gone on a mission so Naruto was full of untapped energy (not that Kakashi wanted to think too much about how he used his energy when the Uchiha was in the Village instead). Therefore he had decided to leave the last paperwork of the day to the Next-to-be-Nanadaime and had left the office, thus gaining not only an extra couple of hours free but also a nod of approval from Shikamaru who for years had been trying to seize every opportunity to test Naruto’s administrative and diplomatic skills. Which, however, was fine with Kakashi too because he couldn’t wait for his late sensei’s son to oust him from his role.

So Kakashi walked the streets of the Village towards home at a slow but decidedly bold pace and on the way he also stopped to buy some dango.

Both of his girls were in the garden, Sakura lying on the engawa and Megumi running (and falling) in the grass chasing Yoru. Kakashi stood a moment watching his daughter and could swear that the cat would let her get close enough for the girl to almost grab her tail and then leap forward, out of reach. Sometimes he thought she was a ninneko in disguise… then he called himself an idiot.

«Hey, okaeri», Sakura greeted him, sitting up calmly: her blood pressure was a bit low lately, even if the discomforts of this second pregnancy were nothing compared to those she had endured with the first. «We weren’t expecting you so soon…»

«Tadaima», he whispered kneeling on the boiling wood and kissing his wife through the mask. «I left some paperwork to Naruto. How are you?»

«Your child is kicking like crazy», Sakura said, brushing his cheek and lowering the fabric and then making their lips meet again. He had just begun to touch her tongue with his, even getting a small, pleased moan from his wife, when a scream made them part with a sigh.

«Tōchan!» Megumi had finally noticed him and had abandoned her game to run towards them, clamber up the engawa and throw herself into Kakashi’s wide open arms, the cat a short distance from her.

«Hi, baby mine», Kakashi greeted her as the girl pressed a sticky kiss on his cheek. «Were you good today?»

«Yup! But Yoru dott play», she complained, giving the cat a dirty look, while the two adults tried not to laugh.

«It’s because you want to pull her tail», Sakura explained, for the umpteenth time. It was a speech they had already done a thousand times, but Megumi, like all children, was particularly fascinated by cat tails, and the fact that Yoru’s fur was very soft didn’t help the poor cat. «You also don’t like it when Inojin pulls your hair, right?»

«Yeah…» Megumi muttered. «With Pacchan can», he insisted, a glint in her grey eyes.

Ah, their stubborn child. Sakura sometimes joked that as a teenager she would be a real pain in the ass and teased him saying that she would bring a different partner home every week and Kakashi would have to give her the talk about safe sex. He shivered internally and obviously retorted that by then he would take a vacation of a couple of years in Yu no Kuni to enjoy the hot springs for a while.

«Yeah, but Yoru isn’t Pakkun», Sakura reminded her and Kakashi made a mental note to exchange a few words with his ninkens. _Again_.

Of course it warmed his heart to see how the pack had welcomed Megumi. Each of the eight ninken had been called several times to care for the child, usually when there was some emergency and their regular babysitters were busy. And, really, both he and Sakura were grateful for the affection that bound Pakkun and the others to their little Megumi. But. But Kakashi had noticed that the ninkens tended to let the little girl do whatever she wanted. Not that she hurt them, of course: Megumi deeply respected not only the herd but all the animals. But she was still a two-year-old toddler who liked to play, even though their lectures usually worked. For a while, at least.

And in fact at that moment Megumi had a thoughtful expression on her face. The little girl seemed to think about it for a while, carefully pondering her mother’s words, her gaze passing from Kakashi and Sakura to the cat that, not far away, was cleaning her shiny black fur.

Finally she nodded, the serious look darkening her eyes a little, making them more like Kakashi’s.

«Can play?» she asked.

«Of course, little one. But don’t hurt Yoru, okay?» Kakashi authorized her, ruffling her pink hair.

The little girl smiled, nodded and went back to her previous business.

«Hey, what do you say if I make something and we eat out here?» proposed the Rokudaime to his wife, deducing from the position of the sun that it was almost dinner time.

«That would be wonderful».

* * *

After dinner Megumi had fallen asleep cuddling Yoru and Kakashi had taken her to her room and then returned to Sakura, not before stopping to get a jug of iced tea and a couple of books from their extensive collection. He sat down on the still warm wood of the engawa, dragging his wife’s head into his lap, and they both began to read in silence, touching each other from time to time, Kakashi who sometimes bent down to give her a light kiss on the forehead, on the lips , on the neck. At one point Sakura began to sigh and fidget, her hands continuing to move her shirt.

After a few minutes Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at her, a little worried.

«There’s something wrong?» he asked lightly. She knew Sakura didn’t like being treated with velvet gloves, but she was still a pregnant woman, _his_ pregnant woman.

«My breasts increased again!» Sakura exclaimed pointing to the object of her disappointment as she continued to fiddle with the fabric which, Kakashi noticed, adhered to her chest in an interesting way. «And it’s all your child’s fault!»

Okay, the tone was discreetly threatening now. The Rokudaime decided to advance with caution.

«And?» he asked softly, gently brushing her hair in the hope of quieting her a little.

«What do you mean by “ _and_ ”? I have to go buy some new bras. _Again_. And the shirts are starting to get tight. _Again_ ».

«Ah, I see», he murmured flatly, going back to reading his novel.

Sakura gave him a dirty look but sat down on him better and closed her eyes, leaving aside the book she was reading. After a few minutes, when he heard her breathe became slowly and regularly and realized she had fallen asleep, he ventured to give her chest a good look.

No, he just couldn’t find the negative side of the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> This story, or rather the final part, is inspired by the complaints of a friend of mine who, almost eight years ago, was pregnant with her first child and had to keep buying new bras.
> 
> Did I already tell you that I love Megumi and the Hatake family in general, yes? Here, expect many more stories of this type because I love to talk about the everyday life of my characters, even about stupid things like this (even if there are a couple of fundamental elements for the future but we will talk more on that later).


End file.
